The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a seed parent Cabaret (unpatented) and the pollen parent Sunbelt Coral (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,757).
This new Geranium cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new Geranium cultivars with light salmon flower color, semi-double flower form, dark green foliage and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1988 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.